


Black Coffee

by yageni



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/pseuds/yageni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban esta con su taza de café, comodamente sentado en la barra del Honky Tonk. Bajo la mirada atenta de su amante empieza a recordar la melodia de una cancion de jazz...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es bastante viejo, por favor tengan eso en consideracion cuando lean algun trabajo mio más actual (es decir, deberían de ser mejores, o al menos eso espero =P)
> 
>  
> 
> Bueno todo esto comenzo porque Dita me djo que me iba a hacer un fic de Ginji y Makubex, y al final no pudo pobre!!
> 
> Y yo a cambio iba a escribir uno de Paul y Ginji pero no me sale!! el desgraciado no quiere nacer, yo pujo y pujo pero no hay manera ¿?
> 
> ... igual lo que sea, el caso es que mientras trato de hacer esa historia salio esta y la otra, "No puedo evitarlo", asi que si esta tambien se la dedico a ella va a quedar en desventaja XD ajajajaja broma broma Dita
> 
> bueno espero que guste!!!

Estoy sentado en la barra, con mi taza favorita llena de humeante café.

Afuera el sol brilla y la gente va y viene presurosa.

Tu ojeas el periódico como siempre, echándome una mirada cómplice de cuando en cuando.

Miro el interior de mi taza, y mientras le doy unos sorbos viene a mi mente una canción.  
La melodía está presente en mi memoria con nitidez pero las palabras... las palabras se me escurren.

Creo recordar una letra en que la voz cantante reprocha la ausencia de su amante, y cuenta como se dedica a esperarlo hasta altas horas de la noche con la ayuda de una buena taza de café negro.

No puedo evitar preguntarme cuantas veces tu habrás hecho lo mismo.

Tengo la sensación de estar por recordar algo más. Pero mi meditabunda reflexión se ve interrumpida.

—Hola Ban, hola jefe—Saluda Ginji arrastrando a Natsumi de la mano.

—Hola jefe, hola Ban—Dice la muchacha tras él, aun algo avergonzada, y con un tono de voz definitivamente más bajo.

—Hola—Nos limitamos a responder el saludo de forma escueta, siguiendolos con la vista como quien sigue la pelota en un partido de tenis.

Y así como entran se vuelven a ir. Parece que mi amigo se había olvidado algo...

—Hasta luego—Saludan, ahora sí al mismo tiempo haciendo sonar la campanilla al salir.

—Es un poco extraño verlos juntos ¿no crees?—Te comento girando en la banqueta, para así seguirlos con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista. He quedado dándote la espalda, mis codos apoyados sobre la barra.

Y tu te tomas todo el tiempo del mundo para contestarme. Escucho como doblas el periódico, y el ruido que este hace al caer.

—Sólo un poco—Dices, tras un lapso de tiempo que me pareció una eternidad, porque en realidad más que una respuesta esperaba poder sentir tu contacto.

—Supongo que es sólo cuestión de acostumbrarse o de hacerse a la idea—Eso último lo dices dándole la vuelta al mostrador, y pasando de mí como quién sigue de largo ante algo que no le interesa.

Esa actitud me saca de quicio. Pero me limito a observar lo que haces desde mi asiento, con mi taza a medio terminar aun en la mano.

Con extrañeza te veo echarle llave a la puerta principal, y no puedo evitar levantar una ceja cuando corres las cortinas color bordó, dejando el local en penumbras.

Casi como un acto reflejo, no puedo evitar morderme los labios, porque veo como te acercas a mí, sacándote los anteojos, guardándotelos en el bolsillo del delantal.

Siento un vacío en el estómago a medida que te acercas, a medida que el espacio entre nosotros desaparece.

Ahora que mis ojos se acostumbran a la semi oscuridad veo el brillo y el deseo dibujados en las pupilas de los tuyos.

Me quitas la taza con una mano y con la otra rodeas mi cintura. Dejo que te ubiques entre mis piernas, y tu mano antes ocupada con la taza acaricia mi cuello dejando mi piel como de gallina.

Me aferro a tus ropas, como un naufrago que abraza un madero y nuestras bocas se rozan en un intento de beso que no llega a ser tal de tan superficial. Nuestros alientos se mezclan en un nuevo amague de unión que nuevamente no se produce. De pronto tus dedos se hunden en mis cabellos, me estremezco y tu boca se une a la mía, hambrienta, siento que el deseo me consume.

Un suspiro de placer y alivio se deja oír, gutural y excitante. Tu lengua en mi boca, enreda, busca, explora y yo también me esmero en demostrarte que eché de menos esta cercanía, este contacto.

El calor sube por mi cuerpo y la piel me quema allí donde tus manos se posan.

Durante este rato mis propias manos no han podido quedarse quietas e inevitablemente me he dedicado a una de mis tareas preferidas; quitarte el delantal, colarme por debajo de tu camisa. Al contacto de tu piel con mis manos frías das un respingo y un quejido, no sé si de nuestro beso, que se vuelve cada vez más hambriento y desesperado.

Empiezas a desabrocharme la camisa y siento tus caricias en mi torso, recorriendo mis hombros, mi pecho, bajando por mi abdomen, obligándome a respirar entrecortado.

Cuando noto que bajas el cierre de mi pantalón pienso en quejarme, este no es ciertamente el lugar más cómodo del mundo, pero antes de que pueda siquiera articular palabra me besas el cuello y no puedo evitar quedarme callado, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndome en las sensaciones que me provocas con tu boca.

Me separo de ti y despacio me bajo de la banqueta, paso a abrirte la camisa, hundiéndome en los tramos de tu piel que van quedando al descubierto.

Buscas mi boca de nuevo y mientras nuestras lenguas juegan a perseguirse mis caricias se deslizan hasta tu trasero y presiono tus caderas contra las mías para gemir de placer al sentir como tu miembro se aprieta contra el mío.

—Te deseo—Susurro en tu oído.

Me resulta vergonzoso admitirlo, pero es exactamente lo que siento y no tiene sentido que solo lo sepa yo.

Tu boca vuelve a tomar por asalto mi cuerpo. Lames mi cuello, bajas, tu lengua se entretiene con mis tetillas y una de tus manos acaricia mi trasero con insistencia mientras la otra libera mi erección de su prisión de tela, logrando que me quede sin aire.

Tus labios vuelven a bajar. Observo extasiado como lo llevas hasta tu boca y tras verlo desaparecer muerdo mis labios y cierro mis ojos con deleite, dejando que mi cabeza se incline un poco hacia atrás...

Dejas caer mi pantalón al piso, sin dejar de hacer ese vaivén delicioso, y uno de tus dedos busca prepararme para lo que sigue.

—Ya no doy mas—Susurro, sintiéndome abochornado por ser tan poco resistente al efecto de tus caricias. Al diablo con mi orgullo y al cuerno con mi vergüenza y mis tapujos, tengo que ponerle fin a este tortuoso idilio o voy a enloquecer.—Hazme tuyo Paul—Te pido mientras me miras en cuclillas desde el suelo.

Te incorporas y vuelves a besarme, te quito la camisa y cuando el beso se rompe, pones tus manos en mis hombros, haciéndome girar. Instintivamente busco apoyo en la barra, mientras escucho el ruido de tus ropas cayendo al piso, dejando tu cuerpo al desnudo.

—Dios, como te eché de menos—Me dices resoplando y con la voz ronca mientras besas mi nuca.

—Yo también te extrañé—Te confieso y siento que empiezas a llenarme de besos, descubriendo mi espalda, bajándome la camisa lentamente.

Te ubicas entre mis nalgas y te siento entrar despacio pero sin pausa, hasta que finalmente haces tope, arrancándome un suspiro hondo, mezcla fatal de placer y dolor.

Te mueves acompasadamente y mi pulso, ya alterado se acelera. Se siente tan bien, y tu mano rodea mi miembro, acariciándome al mismo ritmo. Entras y sales cada vez mas deprisa y no puedo evitar que los jadeos escapen de mis labios.

Tus dedos, los de tu mano izquierda, se clavan en mis caderas mientras me haces el amor de pie; oigo tu respiración entrecortada. El placer que siento va creciendo, tus embestidas se vuelven mas salvajes e inevitablemente comienzo a gemir.

La postura me es incomoda, y mis rodillas quieren ceder, cuando creo que no puedo más el placer del orgasmo invade mi cuerpo y me vengo, acabo intensamente en tu mano.  
Tu te sigues moviendo y tras unos vaivenes más siento como te vienes, llenándome con tu semilla, inundándome, provocándome una sensación mas que agradable.  
Agotado te apoyas sobre mi espalda y tu mano, se entrelaza con la mía durante el momento que nos toma respirar con regularidad de nuevo.

—Te amo—Me dices, tomándome del mentón, para hacerme girar el rostro y verme a los ojos

—Yo también te amo—Te contesto, besándote con ternura.

De pronto llega a mis oídos la misma melodía cuya letra había estado tratando de traer a mi memoria unos momentos atrás.

Al escucharla logro recordarlo, esa es la melodía con la que identificaste el número de mi padre... Y es la misma que sonó ese día, el cual ahora me parece tan lejano, en que hicimos el amor por primera vez. Que irónico. Ha pasado tanta agua bajo el puente que ya no recordaba ese detalle.

Veo la cantidad de llamadas perdidas, parece que ha estado sonando durante un largo rato.  
Te miro y tomas el teléfono de mi mano, para dejarlo sobre el mostrador. La melodía vuelve a empezar y nosotros nos vamos de la mano hasta tu habitación.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Por cierto que me costo mucho hacer esta historia. ponerlo a Midou de uke y encima que relatara la historia... Yo solita me meto en cada rollo... Gracias por leer!!


End file.
